


morning

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin wakes up beside Eliot.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



When Quentin wakes up, he takes approximately five seconds to realize Eliot's ridiculously huge dick is pressing into the small of his back. He turns around, hand going to Eliot's underwear, feeling him up through his briefs.

Eliot moans a little, waking up slowly. "Q?"

"Sorry," Quentin says, gripping him tighter. "I probably should've waited 'til you were awake—"

"Don't apologize, and don't stop," Eliot says, grinding into his hold.

A minute later, their underwear pushed down their thighs, they rut into each other's fists, kissing sloppily, until they come together.

"So, um. Good morning?" Quentin says, panting.

Eliot grins.


End file.
